


Tongue Tied

by Breathable_Air



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, BDSM, Black Romance, Body Modification, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Humanstuck, Kinda, One Shot, Red Romance, Short, in which Tavros is not paraplegic, ish, it flip flops, suggestion of, wow that's new to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska makes Tavros get a body modification and he makes sure she gets one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

Vriska and Tavros had been dating for more than a few weeks and dating Vriska had it’s ups and downs. She pressured him all the time, not in a sexual way (he didn’t need to be pressured at all for that), but in an adventurous way. She was always trying to get him to do new, terrifying things. His most recent endeavor was body modifications. 

The only way she even got him to step foot into the ink filled shop was if she got the same thing. They looked around for awhile at everything they had to offer. He looked at the types of tattoos and where he could get one and they even had a helpful pain chart for each part of the body. He was thinking about getting something small on his arm until he imagined the needle constantly jabbing in and out of his skin in the same area and how raw he would be. He chose then and there to get a piercing. Now all he had to do was choose where. He was thinking about a cartilage piercing, so he beckoned for the man at the counter.

“Do you guys um, have a pain chart for piercings?” 

“Oh, sorry no we don’t.” His voice was as gruff as his bearded appearance.

“C-could you give me a few guesses on how bad stuff hurts? Like, What’s the worst?”

“Most people will say it’s the cartilage piercings that hurt the most. Even the people with the genetalia piercings think cartilage is worse, but I don’t think you’re old enough to find out for yourself yet.” He gave out a hearty laugh at his remark.

“I’m 22 actually so I-I could get one if I wanted to.”

“And do you want to.”

Tavros shook his head rapidly and Vriska giggled, “No thank you.”

“You should do it Tav, I think it would be _really_ sexy.”

“You know you have to get the same thing as me right? How would you like them to shove a needle through your thousands of nerves you’ve got down there? Yours would probably be more painful considering you um, you know. You have more than guys.”

“Oh you know I’m just kidding! Don’t be so defensive.” But Tavros knew she was not, in fact, ‘kidding’. She would have made him had it not been for their previous agreement.

“So, what would you want?” He asked from the corner of his mouth, turning the display of body jewelry with all their spikes and jewels.

“Tongue piercing,” She answered with not a single hint of hesitancy in her voice. “I think we should do it Tav. It’s much less painful than any cartilage piercing anyway.”

“Um, What about lobes? I think those sound nice and even less painful.”

“We aren’t nine year old girls Tavros, we’re here to become badasses.”

“Isn’t being here badass enough?”

“No way! We’re not going to tell people we walked in here and _thought_ about it, we’re gonna show them our goddamn piercings. Our tongue piercings.”

“What about an eyebrow piercing?”

“I’m good, I’ve made up my mind,” she rejected Tavros’s suggestion and approached the bearded man to tell him, “we’re getting tongue piercings.” 

Vriska finished her paperwork before Tavros and was escorted to another curtained off section of the one level building. When the bearded man came back, Vriska-less, he took Tavros’s clipboard and pen and checked his ID. He led him back to his own section where a woman sat. She had short black hair, a watercolor flower tattoo down her right arm, and a small silver ball in the place of a beauty mark above her lip.

“This is Kate, she’ll be doing your piercing for you today.” The bearded man, whom you never got the name of, announced.

“Hi,” She said and patted the black dentist-looking chair next to her, “you can just have a seat here while I get ready.” 

Tavros sucked in air through his teeth and sank into the padded furniture, “Take all the time you need. There’s no rush.”

“First piercing?” She asked, looking through small plastic containers with her gloved hands.

“Oh yeah.”

“You must be pretty brave, not many people would choose a tongue piercing as their first.” She was wiping off needles.

“No I’m not brave at all, b-but I’d like to be.”

“Oh, I see.” She said. She didn’t though, Tavros knew that. “Does this look good to you?” She questioned, holding up a small metal bar with balls on each end about an inch long.

“Um, yeah I guess.” How was he supposed to know? Wasn’t she the expert?

“Alright, swish this in your mouth and spit it out in there.” She said, handing him a dixie cup with mouth wash and pointing to a door in the wall to his left. He did as she told him, dragging out his use of the blue tinted bathroom. When he sat back down he put his tongue out for her to clamp. The pressure bothered him the way the pressure from that puffy arm sleeve at his physical health check ups bothered him. It itched and was slightly painful and he already felt he couldn’t handle it. 

She examined his tongue once more (having done so before the clamps) and he felt slightly irritated now that she was moving so slow, he just wanted this to be over with. “Alright,” she said, positioning the cold tip of the needle at the bottom of his tongue. He swallowed hard and tried everything to not think about it, but with all the pressure he put on not thinking about it, all he could do was think about it.

“Breathe in,” she said and he took the longest breath in until there was a point in which he could not bring in any more air for fear of breaking his lung capacity. She pushed the needle through, suddenly and with a steady hand. And it hurt like hell. Fuck Vriska for making him do this, Fuck Vriska for making him do all of the things he’s done, Fuck Vriska for never listening to him, Fuck Vriska for being a bitch, Fuck Vriska for caring about him in the most twisted way, Fuck Vriska for being so strong, Fuck Vriska for trying to make him strong, but really just Fuck himself because he can’t be strong without her. The woman spoke again, “Breathe out.”

She had shoved the bar through just as quick as the needle and it was over. His tongue felt hot and heavy and throbbed all over, he remembered wincing, but he didn’t cry. He was kind of happy now. Hell, he was proud of himself. He felt better that it was over and he was hyped up to show it off to everyone he knew. Proof of his bravery.

She handed him some more mouthwash and he went through the motion again. He sat back in the chair and she gave him a packet on care and she started talking about all the highlights and walking him through his next two weeks with it. He was only really listening to the rushing blood of excitement running through his veins. He joined Vriska back at the counter where they paid and left only to admire each others tongues for the rest of the day.

Weeks later, after he and Vriska had started back on their usual diet, had changed their long bars in for short ones and had been able to use their tongues normally again they tried out kissing.

It wasn’t their first kiss together, but it was their first kiss with pierced tongues. They went slowly at first, quick touching of lips until they could not find it in themselves to part. It was times like these when their eyes were shut and just touching lips wasn’t close enough so they began to move in more that Tavros felt he truly loved Vriska. He often thought he hated her because she was always controlling him, but honestly he liked all the things she had him do. None of it had put his life in any real danger (except arguably skydiving because you never know with that stuff). He liked that she helped give him confidence to do these things that really have opened up his eyes and made him feel like life was well worth living. He was so grateful for her, but he’d never tell her that, it would just make her feel more powerful and she’s cocky enough as it is. 

Tavros realized soon enough that Vriska was touching his knee with her own and that her hand was travelling up his thigh. Their tongues slipping past each other feeling just the same as before until the surgical steel end of his touched her own and they pulled back instantaneously. 

“Did you…?” He began.

“Feel that? Yeah, that was so weird, it was like we were shaking metal hands.”

“But with our tongues.” He stated bluntly and as Vriska would put it, stupidly.

She leaned in to kiss him again and this time they let their metal touch and cause their spines to tingle. They even aimed for the fuzzy feeling with every twist they made, better communication and agreement than they’d ever had before.

Vriska had moved into his lap and was pulling his head back by the hair above his neck in attempts to devour him it seemed. She constantly circled her hip and it drove Tavros insane with how much heat he was building up. Distracted, his barbell and hers managed to catch. It wasn’t a cliched moment in which they had to call someone for help and it became an embarrassing fiasco the way Tavros immediately imagined. Instead Vriska laughed bringing her hands up to their mouths and pushing the pieces away from each other.

“I guess that’s what we get for being so addicted to the feeling.” She started to lift herself off Tavros, but he grabbed her wrist, not ready to stop chasing that natural high.

“I’m not done,” He said and then promptly realizing he sounded like scum he added, “Are you?”

“I’ll stay if you command me to,” She posed, raising her eyebrow. Tavros got a good look at Vriska that day when he pulled her back down by her wrist and pushed both of her hands behind her back, kissing her with a bite. She made a noise like a whimper and smiled into his mouth, letting him know that what he was doing was welcomed by her.

“Stay,” he commanded.


End file.
